The present disclosure relates to an analysis method and an analysis device of analyzing biomaterials such as antigens and antibodies.
Immunoassays are known to quantitatively analyze disease detection and therapeutic effects by detecting particular antigens or antibodies as biomarkers associated with diseases.
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2002-530786 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an analysis method and an analysis device in which antibodies that are fixed to a reaction region on an analysis substrate are allowed to bind to antigens that are detection target substances in a specimen, and the detection target substances further bound to nanoparticles are captured on the reaction region and scanned with laser light emitted from an optical pickup, so as to detect the nanoparticles captured on the reaction region.
The conventional analysis method as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 scans the reaction region by emitting the laser light from the optical pickup, and analyzes the reflected light from the reaction region to detect the nanoparticles, so as to detect the detection target substances indirectly. The analysis method and the analysis device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 are the application of an optical disc and an optical disc device to specimen detection.